<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like I'm Gonna Lose You by StarryEyedEm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038335">Like I'm Gonna Lose You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedEm/pseuds/StarryEyedEm'>StarryEyedEm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ratchet &amp; Clank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, but there is nothing hetero about Clank being the damsel in distress 90 percent of the time, i still ship talchet dont get me wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedEm/pseuds/StarryEyedEm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two haves of a whole are reunited once more, bathing in sounds they feared they'd never hear again. A gift fic/art trade of sorts for LilyoftheValley, inspired by Meghan Trainor and some discussions about Clatchet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clank/Ratchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like I'm Gonna Lose You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/gifts">TheLilyoftheValley</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"We were walking on moonlight, and you pulled me close. Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone...I realized no, we're not promised tomorrow. "<br/>"In the blink of an eye, just a whisper of smoke, you could lose everything. The truth is, you never know."</p><p>- "Like I'm Gonna Lose You", Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A crisp, cold Veldin night is interrupted by the roar of a starship engine. The horny toads flee the scene as dust is kicked into the air by Aphelion's landing sequence. Her pilot's feet touch the ground, followed by those of his robotic companion.</p><p>In one hand, there's a heavy, rust colored wrench. The other holds the key to the garage. The door is silently opened. His ears limp with defeat, the lombax shuffles inside.</p><p>Clank knows that look in his eyes, the one that speaks a thousand words that simply can't be verbally expressed. It's a rare look, reserved only for when his friend is deeply troubled.</p><p>"You have not spoken since we returned from Fastoon." Clank wishes he could say something, anything to make Ratchet happy right now. In all the years they've known each other, burying General Azimuth was one of the only times he's ever seen his friend cry.</p><p>Watching Ratchet dig that hole was one of the most conflicting feelings the robot had ever known in his life. Every strike of the shovel hitting the dirt seemed to drive a knife just a little deeper into the lombax's heart.</p><p>As Alister was laid to rest, at the entrance to the Court of Azimuth, Clank watched as Ratchet carefully laid down rubble as a makeshift tombstone.</p><p>The general seemed to mean quite a lot to Ratchet, for the loss to affect him so deeply. At the same time, that person nearly caused him that same pain.</p><p>It's so conflicting to Clank, that Ratchet technically buried his murderer and mourned him in the same instance.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>The heartbeat that stopped earlier that day thumps on, and the caretaker watches Ratchet set down the crimson wrench with an exhausted sigh. He moves his gaze from the weapon to look at Clank for a moment, picking up on the robot's concern.</p><p>There's so much Ratchet wants to say, but there's too many conflicting thoughts to express just one. All he can manage is a weak, thin smile. That smile quickly drops as he drags his feet to the bedroom.</p><p>The closest thing he ever had to a father, gone for good. Before he had a chance to know about his race. About the family he never knew. The mother who brought him into this world. The name he was never given.</p><p>Alister was so concerned about fixing the past, that it lost all meaning and importance to him. But that didn't make it any less important to the younger lombax.</p><p>Maybe he should have convinced Alister to look to the future. To find the lombaxes later, together. Maybe he should have asked about his mom, his own name. Spent more time with the elder that wasn't related to an impossible goal.</p><p>Ratchet slowly sheds his armor, leaving the garments in a messy pile on the floor. He doesn't say a word; doesn't even bother to change into pajamas as he climbs in bed.</p><p>In response, his robotic companion hops onto the bed beside him. Without a word, the lombax scoops his friend into his arms and holds on tight, as if he could disappear at any moment. His mind swims in a murky bog of regret, failure, and relief.</p><p>The only good thing that came of the whole situation was Clank's presence.</p><p>"Two years," the organic mumbles under his breath.</p><p>The voice almost throws him off guard, after hours of silence. "Ratchet?"</p><p>"Two years, five days."</p><p>"It is unlike you to keep track of the days this specifically, unless it is a birthday or holo game release." The observation throws Clank off as he checks his internal calendar. The lack of data since that day. "Wait, has it truly been that long since…"</p><p>"It's been…" The lombax's breath hitches, and he buries his face into Clank as he cradles the robot close. "..too quiet."</p><p>Clank leans into Ratchet's chest, the organic's heartbeat thumping against his metal. In that instant, he realizes the significance of that date.</p><p>It's been two years and five days since they both heard each other's rhythms.</p><p>The conflicting emotions pour out all at once, and silent tears pour from Ratchet's face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Clank."</p><p>"Whatever for?"</p><p>"I couldn't stop the Zoni from taking you. I couldn't save your dad." Ratchet grips Clank tighter, and the ticking grows louder with the close contact.</p><p>A calming, synthetic voice soothes him. "You did everything in your power. Please, do not blame yourself for the past, Ratchet. Things simply escalated beyond your control."</p><p><em>The past.</em> Another memory resurfaces. Shame fills his soul for the decision he'd made back then, and a knot forms in his stomach. "I told him I'd do it. Go back and stop Tachyon."</p><p>"That would not have been possible. Not without irreparable damage to this timeline," Clank reaffirms.</p><p>"I'd have never met you," Ratchet continues. "I told him I was okay with that. I'm so, so sorry, Clank." Shame turns his quiet tears into broken sobs. "I never wanted to lose you."</p><p>"I understand, Ratchet. There is no need to apologize." Clank's servos lock up with a secret of his own. "There was a time that I believed my place was on the Great Clock. That time is long gone."</p><p>Tired green eyes lean down to the robot. "I'd have let you stay, if that's what you wanted. That's your home. You were born to be there. Why'd you change your mind?"</p><p>Clank can still hear it. The bellowing scream, the wrench blast. The sound of his lombax's heart slowing to a stop. The image of his limp body falling.</p><p>He'd made a promise to himself that he would never tell the lombax about the incident.</p><p>Metal hands squeeze into Ratchet's body, leaning further into his heartbeat. "I realized that I had something far more important to take care of than the Great Clock."</p><p>"What could be more—" The question is cut off as the exhausted hero realizes just what the robot means. "Wait. You...gave up the Clock for <em>me?"</em></p><p>"I could not bear the thought of losing you."</p><p>The words snap Ratchet awake completely. In an instant, he realizes something a part of him has known for years. "Me too." He sucks in a breath, struggling to bring the right words to the surface.</p><p>Green optics gaze into the lombax in his arms. "Is everything alright, Ratchet?"</p><p>So much goes through his mind at once. <em>I thought I'd never see you again. Never hear your voice, your laugh. Your ticking. And that scared me more than anything else</em>.</p><p>What he manages to choke out is much simpler, but Clank has known him long enough to hear the rest. "I can't lose you again."</p><p>Three words are exchanged between them, whispered softly so that only their other half can hear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>